Czerwonym szlakiem/I/05
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V. Ogłoszenie sprowadza gościa. Wzruszenia, doznane w ciągu ranka, były zbyt silne dla mego, wątłego, jeszcze zdrowia; byłem tedy po południu wyczerpany do ostatka. Po wyjściu Holmesa na koncert, położyłem się na sofie i usiłowałem zasnąć. Próżny wysiłek! Miałem umysł zanadto podniecony tem, co zaszło, i w mózgu moim wirowały najdziwaczniejsze urojenia i podejrzenia. Ilekroć zamknąłem oczy, widziałem tego trupa z twarzą goryla i powykręcanemi członkami. Wrażenie, jakie to oblicze wywarło na mnie, było takie straszne, że zaczynałem czuć wdzięczność dla tego, który je uśmiercił. Jeżeli bowiem kiedykolwiek rysy ludzkie nosiły piętno najgorszego występku, to z pewnością żadne nie były silniej tem piętnem nacechowane, niż rysy Enocha J. Drebbera z Clevelandu. Niemniej musiałem uznać, że sprawiedliwości powinno stać się zadość i że nikczemność zamordowanej ofiary nie może być okolicznością łagodzącą w oczach prawa. Im bardziej się zastanawiałem, tem nieprawdopodobniejszą wydawała mi się hypoteza mego towarzysza, utrzymującego, że ów człowiek został otruty. Przypomniałem sobie, że Holmes wąchał jego usta i nie wątpiłem, iż odnalazł jakąś wskazówkę, która mu te myśl poddała. Jeśli wszakże nie trucizna, to cóż innego spowodowało śmierć tego człowieka, skoro nie było ani rany, ani oznak uduszenia? A z drugiej strony, czyjaż krew polała się strumieniem po podłodze? Nie było śladów walki, nie miała też ofiara broni, którą mogłaby zranić napastnika. Czułem, że dopóki wszystkie te pytania nie zostaną należycie wyjaśnione, ani Holmes, ani ja nie będziemy mogli spać spokojnie. Równowaga i pewność siebie mego towarzysza były mi dowodem, że wytworzył sobie już teoryę, tłómaczącą te wszystkie fakty; lecz jaka była ta teorya, nie mogłem domyśleć się nawet. Holmes wrócił późno — tak późno, iż oczywistem było, że nie cały czas spędził na koncercie. Siedziałem już przy obiedzie, gdy się ukazał. — Koncert był wspaniały — rzekł, zajmując zwykłe miejsce. — Pamiętasz pan, co mówi Darwin o muzyce? Utrzymuje, że ludzie umieli ją tworzyć i oceniać na długo zanim nauczyli się mówić. Może dlatego muzyka przejmuje nas tak do głębi. Nosimy w duszy niejasne wspomnienia tej epoki, tonącej w mgle wieków, kiedy świat był jeszcze w stanie dzieciństwa. — Pojęcie nieco za szerokie — zauważyłem. — Pojęcia powinny być zawsze równie szerokie, jak przyroda, jeśli mają być jej wyrazem — odparł. — Ale, co się panu stało? Jesteś pan bez humoru. Czyżby ta sprawa z Brixton Road rozdrażniła pana do tego stopnia? — Jeśli mam powiedzieć prawdę, tak jest — odrzekłem. — Powinienbym być bardziej zahartowany po swoich doświadczeniach afgańskich. Patrzyłem na kolegów, poćwiartowanych w kawałki pod Maiwandem i nie traciłem zimnej krwi. — Rozumiem pana. Wypadek obecny otoczony jest tajemnicą i to pobudza wyobraźnię; tam, gdzie nie pracuje wyobraźnia niema i zgrozy. Czytałeś pan dzienniki wieczorne? — Nie. — Opisują dosyć dokładnie całą sprawę nie wspominają tylko o tem, że gdy trup został poruszony z miejsca, spadła na ziemię kobieca obrączka ślubna. Ale to i lepiej. — Dlaczego. — Spojrzyj pan na to ogłoszenie — odparł. — Rozesłałem je do wszystkich dzienników dziś rano, jakeśmy tylko powrócili. Podał mi dziennik, a ja spojrzałem na miejsce wskazane. Pierwsze ogłoszenie w kolumnie „rzeczy znalezionych“ brzmiało: „Na Brixton Road, dzisiaj rano, znaleziona została złota obrączka ślubna, na drodze pomiędzy gospodą pod „Białem sercem“ a Holland Grove. Zgłosić się po odbiór do d-ra Watsona, 221 b., ulica Baker, pomiędzy ósmą a dziewiątą dzisiaj wieczorem“. — Przepraszam pana bardzo, że użyłem pańskiego nazwiska — rzekł Holmes. — Gdybym był podał swoje własne niejeden z tych idyotów mógłby je zauważyć i zechciałby się wmieszać w sprawę. — Miałeś pan słuszność — odparłem. — Ale przypuśćmy, że ktoś się zgłosi, ja nie mam pierścionka. — Owszem, masz pan — rzekł podając mu obrączkę. — Możesz pan tę oddać, jest prawie taka sama. — A kto, zdaniem pana, zgłosi się do nas skutkiem tego ogłoszenia? — Oczywiście ów człowiek w paltocie bronzowym... nasz przyjaciel o kwitnącem obliczu, w butach z nosami kwadratowemi. Jeśli nie przyjdzie sam, przyśle spólnika. — Czy taka wycieczka nie wyda mu się zbyt niebezpieczna. — Bynajmniej. Jeśli moje przypuszczenia są słuszne, a mam wszelkie powody sądzić, że są, ten człowiek narazi się raczej na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, niżby miał stracić obrączkę. Jestem prawie pewien, że upuścił ją, pochylając się nad zwłokami Drebbera i narazie nie spostrzegł tego. Wyszedłszy na ulicę zauważył zgubę i powrócił spiesznie, lecz zastał już policyę, przybyłą dzięki jego własnemu szaleństwu: niepotrzebnie zostawił palącą się świecę. Musiał udawać pijanego, celem odwrócenia podejrzeń, jakie mogła wzbudzić jego obecność przy kracie. A teraz postaw się pan w jego położeniu. Zastanowiwszy się, mógł przypuścić, że zgubił pierścionek na ulicy, wyszedłszy z domu. Cóż w takim razie zrobi? Będzie skwapliwie czytał w dziennikach wieczornych ogłoszenia o rzeczach zgubionych. Oczy jego padną i na moje ogłoszenie; będzie uszczęśliwiony. Dlaczego miałby się obawiać zasadzki? Nie ma powodu przypuszczać, że ten, kto znalazł pierścionek, dopatrzy się w nim związku z morderstwem. Powinien zatem przyjść. I przyjdzie. Zobaczy go pan przed upływem godziny. — A wtedy, cóż? — spytałem. — O, zostaw pan to mnie. Masz pan jaką broń? — Mam stary rewolwer służbowy i kilka nabojów. — Dobrzeby było, żebyś pan go oczyścił i nabił. Będziemy mieli do czynienia z człowiekiem, który nie ma nic do stracenia, a jakkolwiek zaskoczę go znienacka, niemniej lepiej być przygotowanym na wszystko. Udałem się do sypialni i usłuchałem rady Holmesa. Gdy powróciłem z rewolwerem, zastałem stół sprzątnięty, a Holmesa pogrążonego w ulubionem zajęciu: brzdąkał na skrzypcach. — Bieg sprawy przyśpiesza się — rzekł — otrzymałem właśnie odpowiedź na mój telegram do Ameryki. Okazuje się, że moje przypuszczenia są słuszne. — Jakie? — spytałem skwapliwie. — Trzeba będzie naciągnąć nowe struny na moje skrzypce — odparł. — Włóż pan rewolwer do kieszeni. Jak ten jegomość przyjdzie, mów pan z nim zupełnie obojętnie, a mnie zostaw resztę. A przedewszystkiem nie przerażaj go zbyt bystrem wpatrywaniem się w niego. — Już ósma — rzekłem spoglądając na zegarek. — Tak. Będzie tu prawdopodobnie za kilka minut. Uchyl pan drzwi. Tak... dosyć. A teraz włóż klucz od wewnątrz. Dziękuję! Patrz pan, wynalazłem wczoraj na straganie ciekawą starą książkę... „''De jure inter gentes''“... wydana po łacinie w Liège, w Niderlandach, r. 1642. Głowa Karola siedziała mu jeszcze mocno na szyi, gdy drukowano tę książczynę w bronzowej okładce. — A kto ją drukował? — Niejaki Filip de Croy. Na pierwszej stronicy widnieje, nakreślony wyblakłym atramentem napis: „''Ex libris Guliolmi Whyte''“. Ciekawym kto był ten Whyte? Prawdopodobnie jakiś gorliwy adwokat z XVII wieku; pismo jego czuć prawnikiem. O, zdaje mi się, że oto nasz jegomość! Gdy to mówił odezwał się głośny dzwonek. Sherlock Holmes wstał cicho i odwrócił krzesło w kierunku drzwi. Słyszeliśmy jak służąca przeszła przez sień i odsunęła rygiel. — Czy tu mieszka dr Watson? — zapytał głos czysty, ale szorstki. Nie mogliśmy dosłyszeć odpowiedzi służącej, ale drzwi zamknęły się i ktoś zaczął wchodzić po schodach, krokiem niepewnym, wlokącym. Po twarzy mego, nasłuchującego bacznie, towarzysza, przebiegł wyraz zdumienia. Kroki wlokły się następnie po korytarzu i wreszcie ktoś lekko zapukał do drzwi. — Proszę wejść, — zawołałem. Na to wezwanie, zamiast brutalnego mężczyzny, któregośmy się spodziewali, weszła, utykając, kobieta bardzo stara, o twarzy zawiędłej i pomarszczonej. Nagły blask światła oślepił ją widocznie, bo, złożywszy ukłon, stała, mrugając kaprawemi oczyma i nerwowemi, drżącemi palcami szukając czegoś w kieszeni. Spojrzałem na mego towarzysza, — na twarzy jego malował się wyraz takiego rozpaczliwego rozczarowania, że z trudnością utrzymałem powagę. Stara czarownica wydobyła nareszcie z kieszeni dziennik wieczorny i wskazała nasze ogłoszenie. — To mnie tu sprowadziło, proszę łaski panów — rzekła, składając powtórny ukłon; złota obrączka ślubna, znaleziona na Brixton Road. To najpewniej obrączka mojej córki Sally; poszła zamaż przed rokiem, a mąż jej jest stewardem na statku. Boże miłosierny, coby to było, gdyby tak wrócił i zastał ją bez obrączki! niebardzo on tam delikatny wogóle, a cóż dopiero, gdy sobie cokolwiek podchmieli. Z przeproszeniem panów, Sally poszła wczoraj do cyrku z... — Czy to jej pierścionek? — spytałem. — Bogu dzięki! — zawołała stara. — To ci dopiero Sally się ucieszy! Tak, to ten sam. — A jaki jest wasz adres? — spytałem, biorąc ołówek. — Ulica Duncan 13, Houndsditch. Kawał drogi ztąd. — Brixton Road nie leży miedzy żadnym cyrkiem a Houndsditch — odezwał się Sherlock Holmes, suchym tonem. Stara kobieta odwróciła się i rzuciła na mówiącego przenikliwe spojrzenie z pod zaczerwienionych powiek. — Ten pan pytał o mój adres — rzekła. — Sally mieszka na Mayfield Place, Peckham 3. — A jak się nazywacie? — Ja Sawyer... ona Dennis, jako że ożenił się z nią Tom Dennis... chłop tęgi, przystojny, a dopóki jest na morzu nie ma sobie równego stewarda, ale na lądzie, miedzy kobietami a szynkami... — Oto wasz pierścionek — przerwałem, posłuszny znakowi, danemu przez mego towarzysza; — należy najwidoczniej do waszej córki i rad jestem, że mogę go zwrócić prawej właścicielce. Mrucząc pod nosem błogosławieństwa i podziękowania, stara czarownica wsunęła pierścionek do kieszeni i niebawem dobiegł nas ze schodów odgłos jej wlokących się kroków. Skoro tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią, Sherlock Holmes zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do swej sypialni. Po chwili wrócił w płaszczu i chustce na szyi. — Pójdę za nią — rzekł spiesznie; — to niewątpliwie spólniczka naszego jegomości i zaprowadzi mnie do niego. Czekaj pan na mnie. Zaledwie drzwi od sieni zamknęły się za naszym gościem, Holmes zbiegł ze schodów. Wyjrzałem przez okno i dostrzegłem, jak stara wlokła się wolno po przeciwległej stronie ulicy, a Holmes szedł za nią w pewnej odległości. „Albo cała jego teorya jest fałszywa — pomyślałem — albo też doprowadzi go do samego jądra tajemnicy“. Niepotrzebnie zalecał mi, żebym czekał na niego; czułem i tak, że nie zamknę oka, dopóki nie będę wiedział wyniku tej przygody. Była blizko dziewiąta, gdy Holmes ruszył w drogę. Nie miałem pojęcia jak długo zabawi; usadowiłem się tedy wygodnie i, paląc fajkę, przerzucałem „''Scènes de la vie de Bohème''” Henryka Murgera. Wybiła dziesiąta i dosłyszałem odgłos kroków służącej, idącej spać; wybiła jedenasta i odezwały się stateczniejsze kroki gospodyni, zmierzającej do tego samego celu. Nareszcie, tuż przed dwunastą rozległ się zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Zaledwie Holmes wszedł, z wyrazu twarzy jego wyczytałem, że mu się nie powiodło; wydawał się jednocześnie ubawiony i zirytowany, aż wreszcie wesołość wzięła górę i parsknął głośnym śmiechem. — Nie chciałbym za nic w świecie, żeby ci ze Scotland-Yardu dowiedzieli się o mojej przygodzie — zawołał, padając na fotel; — drwiłem z nich tak niemiłosiernie, że oni wzajem szydziliby ze mnie do końca życia. Ale ja mogę sobie pozwolić na śmiech, gdyż pewien jestem, że przynajmniej zawsze im dorównam. — Cóż się stało? — spytałem. — Zaraz panu opowiem, bo i co mi to szkodzi, że pan się dowiesz jak dalece wzięto mnie na kawał? Ta stara wiedźma, uszedłszy kawałek drogi, zaczęła utykać, jakgdyby ją zabolała noga, w końcu przystanęła i zawołała na przejeżdżającą dorożkę. Usiłowałem zbliżyć się do niej o ile możności, tak, by usłyszeć jej adres, ale było to zbyteczne, gdyż krzyknęła tak głośno, że mógł ją słyszeć każdy, idący po drugiej stronie: „Jedź na ulice Duncan 13, Houndsditch“. Pomyślałem sobie, że widocznie powiedziała nam prawdę i przekonawszy się, że wsiadła do dorożki, uczepiłem się z tyłu wehikułu. Jest to sztuka, którą posiadać powinien każdy policyant. Ruszyliśmy tedy w drogę i nie zatrzymaliśmy się, aż pod wskazanym adresem. Zeskoczyłem, zanim dojechaliśmy na miejsce i z najobojętniejszą miną w świecie zacząłem iść po trotuarze. Dorożka stanęła, woźnica zszedł z kozła, otworzył drzwiczki i stał przez krótką chwile, wyczekując. Ale... nikt nie wysiadł. Gdy podszedłem do dorożki, woźnica, wystraszony, tkwił w niej do połowy, przewracał nawet poduszki siedzenia i sypał doborem przekleństw, jakich jeszcze nie słyszałem. Pasażerka znikła, przepadła jak kamień w wodę i zdaje mi się, że dużo czasu minie, zanim woźnica odbierze swoją zapłatę. Zasięgnąwszy wiadomości pod Nr 13, dowiedzieliśmy się, że dom ten należy do zamożnego handlarza papieru, nazwiskiem Keswick i że nikt tam nie znał nazwiska Sawyer ani Dennis. — Ależ mój panie zawołałem zdumiony — nie wmówisz pan we mnie, że ta utykająca stara baba zdolna była wysiąść z dorożki w biegu i to tak, że ani pan ani woźnica nie zauważył! — Niech dyabli porwą taką starą babę! — rzekł Sherlock Holmes, z goryczą. — To z nas stare baby, że daliśmy się tak podejść. Musiał to być młody chłopak, niepospolicie silny, a do tego znakomity aktor. To jego przebranie było nieporównane. Widział, niewąpliwie że go śledzę i użył takiego wybiegu, żeby mi się wymknąć. Okazuje się z tego, że człowiek, którego szukamy, nie jest taki osamotniony, jak przypuszczaliśmy i że ma przyjaciół, którzy gotowi są narazić się dla niego. Doktorze jesteś zupełnie wyczerpany, widać to po tobie. Usłuchaj mojej rady i połóż się. Byłem istotnie bardzo znużony, nie oponowałem tedy. Pozostawiłem Holmesa siedzącego przed kominkiem, na którym płonął ogień, i długo w noc słyszałem jeszcze stłumione, smętne zawodzenie jego skrzypiec, co dowodziło, że rozmyślał nieustannie nad niezwykłą tajemnicą, którą postanowił odkryć.